Knapford High
by NintendoBoyGuy32
Summary: There has been trouble at Knapford High. Thomas has found out, his old enemy, Diesel 10, has broken out of prison and he's out to get Sir Topham Hatt's granddaughter, Emily. Meanwhile, though, Thomas has found that, he is in love with Emily. ThomasxEmily
1. Thomas meets Emily

If you ever lived on an island close to a town called Ffarqhaur, you may see a small 14 year old boy walking on his way to school.  
His name is Thomas, a cheeky and fussy little boy too.  
He has brown hair, blue eyes, a blue shirt with a #1, and blue shoes.  
He was walking to his high school, Knapford High, where he would start his day in his math class.  
Thomas felt bright and cheery.  
He went up to the bus stop where his family friend Bertie was waiting to take him to school.  
"Thomas, old friend," smiled Bertie.  
"Hello, Bertie," said Thomas.  
Bertie wore a red cap and a red suit.  
Then the bus started and Thomas walked down to meet with his best friend since 2nd grade, Percy.  
Percy had brown hair and green eyes and a green shirt with a #6.  
"How was the mail run?" asked Thomas.  
"It was alright," said Percy "I had some trouble because of a flooded road."  
"I see," replied Thomas.  
They got to the school and made their way to their classes.  
Ironically, they had the same class.  
The teacher was getting class started up when the phone rang.  
He then turned to his students.  
"Students," he said "I just got a message saying that a new student will be joining us today, her name is Emily."  
"Emily, eh?" said a voice from the back.  
It was James. He had blond hair, a red shirt with a #5 and he was a player too.  
"Don't get too excited, Mister James," the teacher sternly said.  
James sulked in his seat.  
Then a young girl walked into the class room.  
She was very beautiful too, and not too taller than Thomas.  
She had brown hair, emerald eyes, a white skirt, a green jacket, and not only that, she also liked her hair in a ponytail.  
All the guys, were all very smitten with her and began to drool.  
That was except for Thomas, Percy, and Edward.  
Edward, by the way, wore glasses, and had blue eyes, and a shirt with a #2, and he had black hair.  
"She's pretty," whispered Percy.  
"I hope she's nice," said Edward "what do you think, Thomas?"  
Thomas didn't say anything.  
He was too lovestruck by Emily's beauty to say anything.  
"Oh, I see he's feeling," chuckled Percy.  
Emily sat by Thomas, and she smiled a little when she saw him.  
"H-hi, my name's Thomas," Thomas said blushing.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Emily," Emily replied.  
Even though Thomas felt warm around Emily, he still paid attention to what his teacher was teaching.  
Afterwards, Thomas was over at his locker, when he saw a boy with black hair, brown eyes, a black jacket, and shades, came by.  
This was Diesel, and he was prone to being devious and tricky.  
He shoved Thomas into his locker.  
"Oops," Diesel said sarcastically "didn't see you there."  
Thomas felt cross with the bad boy.  
Then he heard a girl saying "Stop, don't do that."  
He turned and saw Emily being harrassed by Diesel.  
"What's the matter babe," said Diesel "don't you like this?"  
"Please, stop," said Emily trying to get away.  
"Say," smirked Diesel "listen, here, sexy, when I do something you better-OW!"  
Before Diesel could finish his sentence, Thomas had punched him the the eye so hard, he knocked him down.  
"Leave her alone, Diesel," said Thomas.  
Diesel stood up and shoved into Thomas, who then got into a fight with Diesel.  
Then Diesel got up an ran, Thomas then knew why, he turned and saw the principal, in his tophat and suit.  
Sir Topham Hatt.  
"In my office,now," he said.  
Thomas walked nervously behind.  
Emily was too astonished to say anything. 


	2. Trouble

Thomas walked into Sir Topham Hatt's office.  
"Please, sir," said Thomas "It was Diesel, he..."  
"I'm not cross with you," said Sir Topham Hatt "Edward had saw what was going on and he told me Diesel harassed Emily, our new student, in almost a sexually way."  
"And," Sir Topham continued "I'm very glad you stood up for her, Thomas."  
"T-thank you, Sir," said Thomas.  
"Now," said Sir Topham Hatt "I have serious news. Diesel 10 has escsped from jail."  
Thomas' face went pale.  
Long ago, Diesel 10 was just a normal student at school, but he was also a bully.  
He went out with, Lady, a beautiful girl at school, who broke up with him because he bullied others.  
Diesel 10 was furious so he went out to kidnap and kill her.  
Thomas had went with Lady and had carried her safely to a mountain where her grandfather, Burnett Stone, helped carry her to a wonderous forest where she could be safe.  
Lady almost died too.  
She was ill and felt sick.  
Diesel 10 had caught up to them to an old broken bridge.  
Lady and her grandfather had jumped the bridge, followe by Thomas, who bravely knocked over some of the bricks on the bridge.  
Diesel 10 fell off the bridge and landed in a boat and his arm was then crushed by some trash on the boat.  
His arm was cut off, and replaced with a clawlike arm.  
He swore revenge on Thomas and went to kill him, but before he could do anything, he was arrested and taken to jail and hadn't been seen since.  
Lady and he grandfather vanished into the forest and no one knows where they are.  
"Now," said Sir Topham Hatt "You need to keep Emily protected."  
"W-why, sir?" asked Thomas.  
"Because," said Sir Topham Hatt "she is my granddaughter."  
Thomas went pale again.  
He loved Emily, who was related to the principal.  
Thomas walked out and found Emily by the water fountain.  
Thomas saw how beautiful she looked when she smiled.  
Thomas' heart grew large.  
He then walked over to her.  
"Hi, Thomas," she said "Are you going to have detention or something?"  
"No," said Thomas "I-i got off clean."  
"Oh," said Emily "and did you know the principal is my grandad?"  
"Yes, he told me," said Thomas.  
"I heard about your fight with Diesel 10," shuddered Emily "and, and, I know he's out not only to get you, but me."  
"Because you're the granddaughter of the principal?" Thomas asked.  
"Y-yes," said Emily "Oh, Thomas, I'm so scared." She hugged him tightly.  
Thomas hugged her too.  
"Don't worry," said Thomas "I'm going to keep you safe."  
"You're so sweet," said Emily.  
Then, she slowly went up and kissed him on his cheek.  
"I'll see you," Emily smiled as she walked off.  
"I'll see you later,"Thomas said.  
Thomas smiled broadly.  
He knew he really did have a crush on Emily. 


	3. Thomas Confesses

After school, Thomas walked home when Percy came up.  
"Hey, Thomas," he said "I saw you by the water fountain hugging Emily. Dude! She kissed you!"  
"I-i know," said Thomas "but I'm too nervous to tell her that I love her."  
"It'll be alright," said Percy.  
Thomas got to his home when his sisters in their brown clothes came up.  
"Hi, bro," they said.  
"Hello, Annie, Clarabel," Thomas smiled.  
"Thomas," said Annie "Mom and Dad are going on a trip and they want us to go with them."  
"But," added Clarabel "They for some reason want you to stay here."  
"Why?" asked Thomas.  
"We don't know," his sisters replied "They'll be leaving tomorrow and want you in charge."  
"Got it," said Thomas.  
That night, Thomas dreamnt of Emily and him telling her his crush on her.  
Then they slowly kissed, but then Emily was flung away and then she vanished and replaced with Diesel 10 saying "YOU'RE DEAD, BOY."  
Thomas woke up and almost screamed.  
He hoped his sisters nor his parents had heard.  
They didn't and Thomas fell back asleep.  
Meanwhile, a young man was running down the streets avoiding police cars when he could.  
He had dark brown hair, dark eyes that were the color of blood, a brown leather jacket and he had an angry face.  
He looked down at his arm.  
But instead of human flesh, it was a claw.  
A dark menacing claw.  
This was Diesel 10, Thomas' enemy.  
"I'll find them," he sneered.  
"I'll kill that Thomas and that Lady and I'll find Fatty's granddaughter."  
Diesel 10 walked around and found Knapford High.  
"So," he cackled "this is where Fatty's granddaughter must go to. Not only that, I'll find Thomas and kill him, and maybe find Lady."  
He then noticed someone coming and he ran off to hide.  
A police officer was in his car.  
"No sign of the escaped prisoner," he said and he sped off.  
Diesel 10 was now nowhere to be seen.  
The next day at school, Thomas walked to lunch when he noticed Emily.  
He smiled and walked over to her.  
"Hi, Emily," said Thomas "H-how are you."  
"I'm alright," said Emily.  
"Thomas," said Emily "my grandpa said that I can stay with you for awhile so that I can be safe from Diesel 10."  
"That does sound great," said Thomas.  
But deep down inside, Thomas felt nervous.  
The love of his life was staying with him for a while.  
After school, Thomas walked Emily to his house, while Percy looked from far away and said "You got a good one, Thomas."  
When they reached the house, Emily was amazed.  
"It's not a really big house," said Thomas "but it's home."  
"It's beautiful," said Emily "I love all the blue on this house."  
Thomas was suprised by what Emily had said.  
They walked in and found that no one was home.  
"Where are your parents?" Emily asked.  
"They and my sisters went on a trip without me for some reason," said Thomas.  
"Well," said Emily "do you know where a railway is?"  
"You like trains?" said Thomas.  
"Oh," said Emily turning away "you think it's silly isn't it."  
"No, I think it's amazing," said Thomas "I love trains."  
Emily was suprised by this.  
Thomas smiled brightly.  
They both had something in common.  
Thomas showed Emily a railway behind his house and they watched the trains go by as they sat on a hill.  
"You know which train I like the best?" Thomas asked "I love the E2's. They're great shunters."  
"I love the Stirling Singles," said Emily "they're beautiful engines."  
Thomas wanted to say something to Emily, but he felt too nervous.  
They walked back into Thomas' house and Thomas told Emily she could sleep on his bed while he slept on the couch.  
Emily liked the idea and they went to sleep.  
"Man," said Thomas "Emily's so hot, and I gotta protect her. I won't let Sir Topham Hatt down."  
Thomas went to sleep.  
He suddenly woke up to Emily screaming.  
"Emily!" he cried.  
"Thomas," cried Emily "Help. Save me."  
Thomas ran up to his bedroom and was relieved to see Emily was still there, but she was screaming.  
"Emily, wake up," said Thomas "you're having a nightmare."  
Emily woke up in tears.  
"Thomas," she said in tears and hugged him.  
"What happened?" asked Thomas.  
"I-I had this dream where I was walking and t-then I f-found Diesel 10. He grabbed me and stuffed me in a car. And you weren't there."  
"Oh, Emily," said Thomas "everything's alright. I'm here and I'm going to keep you safe."  
"And," Thomas added "I love you."  
"You w-what?" said Emily calming down.  
"I said I love you," Thomas said.  
"You're so sweet, Thomas," said Emily and kissed him on the lips.  
"I love you, Emily," said Thomas "you're so beautiful."  
"I love you too," said Emily "you're so cute, Thomas."  
They kissed each other and finally went to sleep.  
And they slept peacefully. 


	4. Practice for the Play

Saturday had arrived, and Thomas was feeling very lucky.  
It had been a few days since he and Emily kissed.  
"She loves me," Thomas smiled as he walked home from the Ffarqhuar Station.  
He had something in a box he wanted to give Emily.  
"I do hope she likes it," Thomas said to himself.  
He went into his house and saw Emily asleep. He carefully hid the box and went up to Emily and gently kissed her on her head.  
Emily got up and smiled at Thomas.  
"Morning, sleepyhead," laughed Thomas.  
"Morning, boyfriend," said Emily.  
"Mmm, yes indeed," said Thomas as he kissed her.  
"Ooh, Thomas," said Emily "you sly fox."  
They both laughed and walked to a movie they were seeing.  
When they got there Thomas saw his friend Toby, a boy with glasses, wearing a brown shirt with a #7, brown eyes, and blond hair.  
He was on a date with Mavis, a girl with blond hair, blue eyes, and a black skirt.  
"Hello, Thomas," smiled Toby "You're on a date too."  
"Yeah," said Thomas "This is Emily."  
"Nice to meet you," said Mavis "come on, Toby, let's see that movie now."  
Toby and Mavis walked away.  
Thomas and Emily went in to see the movie and they enjoyed it all the way.  
But afterwards, Emily felt a little scared.  
"You thinking about Diesel 10?" asked Thomas holding Emily's hand.  
"A little," said Emily.  
"Don't fret, my love," said Thomas "I'm right here. Always."  
But unknown to them Diesel 10 was looking from far behind.  
"Bingo," he sneered and then pulled out a walkie talkie.  
"Listen," he said "we need to get it set up. Yes, yes, I know. But, I'm sure this could work. Don't worry, we'll have that lovely Emily in our clutches."  
He then ran off.  
The next few days were a little dull, with nothing happening.  
But then, one day, Sir Topham Hatt called up for Thomas and Emily.  
"Thomas," he said "I know you've been taking care of Emily and I..."  
"Please, sir," said Thomas "don't break us apart."  
"Wait, you're dating?" asked Sir Topham Hatt.  
"Yes, grandpa," said Emily sadly.  
"Well, that's fine," said Sir Topham Hatt "but what I was going to say was that, Thomas, I know you have a play written for the school and was wondering if you could let Emily help out."  
"I love it," said Emily "what can I do?"  
"Well," said Thomas "You can help with the props, or would you rather be an understudy."  
"I would love to help with the props," said Emily.  
So Emily started off with a house for the background for Thomas' play.  
Thomas kept asking for some of his friends to play a role.  
He asked Gordon, who has blue eyes, brown hair, and a shirt with a #4 and Henry who has green eyes and brown hair and a shirt with a #4 who agreed to their roles.  
Thomas noticed the props Emily made.  
"They're amazing," he said to her.  
"Thanks," said Emily "I've always had a thing for art."  
Soon, everyone began to practice.  
But, things got out of hand.  
The twins, Bill and Ben, forgot their lines.  
Percy forgot some light cues.  
Duck ,a boy who walked strange and had a shirt with a #8, forgot when to come on.  
"No, no, no," said Thomas "we need to practice a little more."  
"This is hard," said Bill.  
"You said it," agreed Ben.  
"My back hurts," said Duck "can't we just take a break, Thomas?"  
"Alirght," said Thomas "you can for 20 minutes."  
"I'll be back soon," he added.  
"Are you to be with Emily?" teased James.  
Edward smacked James in the head.  
"Ouch," said James.  
Thomas was going to be with Emily.  
Besides, he had that box he wanted to give her.  
"When should I?" Thomas wondered.  
He then noticed Emily, looking very pretty in the moonlight.  
Thomas smiled and went up to her.  
"Hey, Emily," he said "what are you doing out here for?"  
"I'm just thinking," said Emily.  
"About Diesel 10 again?" asked Thomas.  
"Not just that," said Emily "About what might happen to my grandad. What if Diesel 10 goes after him?"  
"I don't know," said Thomas "But it's gonna be alright, Emily."  
Thomas slowly went up to Emily and unknown to her, Thomas was holding her hand.  
She then noticed that and blushed.  
Thomas blushed too.  
"Come on," said Thomas "let's go back inside. It's a little chilly out here."  
And being like a gentleman, Thomas put his coat around Emily and walked in with her.  



	5. Emily is Kidnapped

Soon, the day of the play had come.  
Thomas had asked Toby to film it for his parents and his sisters.  
Soon, the play was about to begin.  
Thomas then realized something.  
He hadn't given Emily the gift he got for her yet.  
So he went to find her.  
He then saw Emily crying in an empty room.  
"Emily? What's wrong, my love," Thomas asked kindly.  
"I just heard that Diesel 10 was spotted near the school days ago," said Emily scaredly "Oh, Thomas, I'm so frightened."  
"It will be alright," said Thomas comforting her "Why don't you get some fresh air, I'll be back shortly."  
I think we might know what Thomas is getting.  
Emily walked outside and gazed up at the moon and the stars.  
"Oh, Thomas," she whispered "I wish you came out here too."  
Then Emily felt something around her mouth and then around her hands.  
Diesel had Emily handcuffed and gagged with a piece of white cloth.  
She tried to get free.  
"Hey there, sexy," Diesel snickered.  
He then turned to face two other boys.  
His lackies, 'Arry and Bert, in their black and yellow clothes.  
"We better get da boss," they both said.  
"No need," said a voice.  
Emily screamed in terror at what she saw.  
Diesel 10 was standing in front of her.  
He picked her up and tossed her in his car.  
"Mmph, mmph," cried Emily.  
But no one could hear her.  
"I'll be back," said Diesel 10.  
Meanwhile, Thomas went to find Emily.  
He was holding a small box in his hand.  
"Hey ,Emily, I...Emily?" Thomas said.  
Emily was gone.  
"Oh no," said Thomas "I think Diesel 10's behind this."  
He went to go and find Sir Topham Hatt.  
The play had ended and it was a sucess.  
"Now," said Sir Topham Hatt "I would like to thank Thomas for putting on this wonderous play, oh look there he is now."  
"Sir," shouted Thomas "Emily's missing."  
Sir Topham Hatt was shocked.  
"Thomas," he said "you lost my granddaugter?!"  
"I'm sorry, sir," Thomas sobbed.  
Then a dark figure burst down the door.  
Diesel 10 came in.  
"Hello, Fatty," he said.  
"Not you, again," said Sir Topham Hatt.  
"Where's my girlfriend?!" said Thomas angrily.  
"She's fine, for now," said Diesel 10 and he grabbed Thomas with his claw and threw him out of the school.  
Thomas went flying and was about to land into trouble.  
He looked down and saw he was about to land down a trench when he found himself on a tree.  
Thomas got down and began to run.  
"I gotta save her," said Thomas.  
Then he ran off far away in the distance to save his beautiful girlfriend. 


End file.
